Harry Potter Wolfing Around
by Manic1
Summary: Possible Remus/Harry Slash Later on. Harry meets Lupin in Forbidden Forrest, when Wolsbane is interferred with what happens??


*Disclaimer None of the Characters regarding this story do i own, I am using them from the Copyrited Works of JK Rowling, The Story Takes Place after books 1-4 so you may want to make sure that you have read them first.  
  
It was the start of Harrys 5th Year, he had been made Quidditch Captain and was feeling rather out of it from what happened last year, and the over hanging threat of Lord voldemort attacking the castle.  
Harry was in Defense against the Dark Arts, stewing over his own thoughts. There was a faint noise and felt him self being dragged into reality again.  
'Harry, Harry are you listening to me?' it was Professor Lupin who had returned for the fifth year.  
'Wha?..'  
'Harry Please do pay attention.'  
'erm. Sorry Professor.'  
Ron and Hermione shot him a questioning glance.  
Harry just watched Lupin.  
'I think we can finish there for now, can you plaease read Pages 230-235 regarding banishing demons, you can pack your things away, Harry Can i speak to you after class.'  
  
*****  
  
'You wanted to speak to me professor?'  
Lupin took a deep sigh  
'Yes, You seemed tobe somewhere else today.'  
'Oh im sorry professor ive just been thinking about all of THIS.' Making a hand gesture to show all of Whats been going on lately  
'I understand how you feel, try not to worry for now there isnt much you can do for now.'  
Lupin Shivvered.  
'Are you alright professor,' Harry asked looking worried.  
'Just a bit of a cold, i got a potion from Madam Pomfrey it helps, ill be fine soon.'  
'You may go harry, try not to worry.'  
'Ill try thanks, sorry for not paying attention.'  
'Think nothing of it.' He smilled Wryly  
  
*****  
  
Harry Net up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. He took a seat and started eating.  
'What happened?' Ron Enquired.  
'He was just worried about me.'  
'Well we all are Harry, You went through a lot last year.'  
They made there way back to the common room.  
'So what did he actually say?'  
'Oh well not much just saying dont worry, theres nothing i can do about it really.'  
'Although he did look rather ill.'  
'Ill? oh thats strange, maybe its a werewolf thing.'  
'yea maybe, he said it was just a cold.'  
  
*****  
  
That night Harry slept badly, at 2:30 he sat bolt upright his scar pulsating, he was in agony.   
He tried to remeber the dream he had.  
Voldemort was laughing.  
'Well Boy, tonite i have my revenge, You have out run me before but theres no one left to save you.'  
You will die alone, and unwanted. You are too troublesome to live!.'  
'Avada Kedavra.'  
The pain hit him like hundreds of daggers right into the heart.  
'I have to get out of here'   
He put on his robe and invisibility cloak and ran all the way to the grounds.  
  
He sobbed 'What am i going to do, hes torturing me in my dreams, how can i face him for real.'  
When he looked up he say where he was he was next to the forbidden forrest.  
'Why do i care, It would be easier if i just got killed here and now.'  
  
Harry jumped when he saw something moving towards him, then sighed when he remebered he had his cloak on it couldnt see him, or could it?  
He relaxed when he saw that it was lupin in his wolf form.  
'Hello Professor.'  
The wolf showed his teeth in what He expected was meant to be a smile.  
  
Just then the wolf started convulsing Harry rushed to him aksing whats wrong  
Lupin shot him a glance, which he saw was total fear and anxiety, Harry was worried and started to turn and hurry away from the wolf.  
The Werewolf growled angrily and pounced, Harry winced as he felt the sharp teeth locking on his arm biting down and tearing the flesh, the pain got to intense and he passed out.  
  
******  
  
'Oh My God. What have i done.'  
Remus lied down next to harry and wept, poor poor harry, what have i done.  
He Howled. He felt him self transforming his mind was screeching at him 'Must help him.'  
Remus picked up harry and put him across his shoulder he was like a dead weight, and ran. Slamming the Main doors open in a total rage, anger at himself. He went straight to the hospital wing. Slamming the Door behind him.  
  
An irritated Madam pomfrey got up to see what the racket was about.  
When Madam Pomfrey saw lupin she glanced from him to harry to the deep gashes in his arm, looking irritated, to shocked, to Horror.  
'Get him on the bed.'  
Lupin layed him on the bed and She tended to Harry. Meanwhile Lupin Fuming went to the Fire Shucked A powder at the fire and shouted Albus, Come to the Hospital Wing.'  
  
Moments later there was a sound of running down the hall, and a very worried Dumbledore walked into the Ward.  
Dumbledore looked round to see a broken down lupin in a chair looking at deaths door.  
'Remus what has happened.'  
'Harry met me in the forest, something interferred with the wolfsbane and I ...' Remus started sobbing uncontrollably.  
Albus Dumbledore strolled to Lupin and said, 'Remus, Remus look at me.'  
'This is not your fault Harry will survive. Go have some sleep, if you can not leave sleep on one of the beds.'  
Dumbledore walks into Madam Pomfreys office and returns with two potions, 'Here Remus drink these then sleep.'  
  
He Did so and climbed onto one of the beds and drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Harry woke up not realising where he was or what happened, he groaned from the pain in his arm.  
'Eurgh what happened.' He opened his eyes and blinked to see that Albus Dumbledore Staring at him there was no twinkle in the eye, no smile, he looked very grave.  
Memories of the night before flooded back to him.  
'Noo, noo id didnt happen it cant have, but but he didnt bite me he cant have.'  
'Harry Calm down, im afraid it did happen but you are alright.'  
'am am i a ..' Then his voice broke and he found he couldnt speak.  
Dumbledore just nodded.  
Harry felt his entire body break, my life is over kill me now.  
I feel my eyes welling up.  
'Harry, this is not the end of the world, you can live as you almost did before.'  
'Everything will be different, I cant stay here all the students will hate me.'  
'They WILL not, we will think of arrangements later now you need to sleep.'  
Madam Pomfrey came forward and gave harry some sleeping potion and he drifted asleep forgetting his worries.  
  
******  
  
The next morning at breakfast  
'Hey Ron, wheres harry?'  
'I dont know, he wasnt there when i woke up, i thought he might be here'  
'What if something happened to him last night.'  
'Im sure he'll be fine just wait until first lesson, its DADA he wouldnt miss that.'  
  
However Harry didnt show up for DADA neither did Professor Lupin, they started chatting for five minutes when Ron Groaned.  
'Oh No!, Its snape he cant be covering.'  
'Morning Class.' Snape had the Evil Smile that they were oh so familiar with   
'Take out your books and quills.'  
  
That lesson they were taking notes on Duelling spells and Counter Curses, 'For homework 2 Rolls of parchment, on an adequate defense in a duel against the killing curse. Avada Kedavra.'  
'Class Dismissed.'  
  
As Ron and Hermione were making there way back to the gryffindor common room they heard some people whispering, '...Potter...unconcious...hospital...'  
'Ron Quick the infirmary.' 


End file.
